Morning Madness
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Souji vs. Hijikata, ein endloser Kampf des Wahnsinns bei dem es nur einen Sieger geben kann...


Er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, als er sich endlich aus seinem Futon quälte. Seinen verschwommenen Erinnerungen nach hatte er eine lange Nacht hinter sich, mit viel zu viel Sake und einem Mädchen an dessen Gesicht er sich nicht mehr richtig erinnern konnte. Von ihrem Namen ganz zu schweigen. Er hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und war froh das er trotz des offenbar erheblichen Alkoholkonsums in vergangenen Stunden noch so geistreich gewesen war, die Nacht bei Katsu zu verbringen und nicht noch den ganzen Weg zurück nach Hause zu laufen. Seine Schwester hätte ihn die nächsten Wochen keine Ruhe gelassen wenn er sturzbetrunken dort aufgetaucht wäre und früher oder später hätte sie dann wieder das Thema Heirat angesprochen.

Immer noch ein wenig benebelt öffnete er die Schiebetür zum Garten. Augenblicklich wurde er von gleißenden Sonnenlicht geblendet, welches gerade durch ein Meer grauer Wolken brach. Blinzelnd trat er auf die Engawa als unter seinen Füßen ein knackendes Geräusch ertönte. Dann spürte etwas kaltes, schleimiges an seiner Fußsohle und hörte den entsetzten Aufschrei eines ihm wohlbekannten Kindes .

„Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein! Nicht der Kaiser!"

„_Der Kaiser?"_

Die gleißende Helligkeit verschwand hinter einer vorbeiziehenden Wolke und er konnte wieder normal sehen. Es musste vor kurzem noch geregnet haben, den der ganze Garten war noch von frischem Naß übersät. Wenige Meter von der Engawa entfernt standen die beiden Unruhestifter in seinem sonst eigentlich ganz beschaulichen Leben.

„Du hast den Kaiser getötet!" rief Tama mit aller Wut, die eine Dreijährige eben aufbringen konnte.

Souji stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihr und nickte zustimmend. Sein betroffener Gesichtsausdruck wurde nur durch den Schalk in seinen Augen wieder zunichte gemacht. Zumindest für Toshi war es offensichtlich das er sich eigentlich gerade großartig amüsierte.

Ihm schwante nichts gutes als er hinunter auf den Boden der Engawa blickte. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm dann bot, zweifelte er für eine Sekunde an seinem Verstand. Vielleicht hatte er es gestern mit dem Sake doch ein bisschen übertrieben...

Zu seinem Füßen lag ein Meer von Schnecken. Es mussten mehrere Dutzende sein, vielleicht sogar an die hundert. Große Schnecken, kleine Schnecken, mit Haus, ohne Haus...Sie waren in Reih und Glied aufgestellt, manchmal nur zwei in einer Reihe, dann wieder in vierer oder sechser Gruppen. Der Zug an Schnecken erstreckte sich fast über die gesamte Breite der Schiebetür zu seinem Zimmer.

Das sie bestimmt nicht von alleine den Weg direkt vor sein Zimmer gefunden haben, stand außer Frage.

„Was um alles in der Welt-"

„Wir haben den ganzen Morgen für die Prozession gesammelt!" unterbrach Tama ihn empört.

„Und jetzt ist der Kaiser tot!"

Ach ja, der Kaiser...das musste eindeutig die größte Schnecke mit dem größten Haus sein, die jetzt

in einem wahren Blutbad von Schleim, zerrissenen Schneckenkörper und Splitter des Hauses an Toshis Füßen klebte.

„Zu dumm, Hijikata-san. Ohne den Kaiser ist die ganze Prozession vollkommen nutzlos!" setze Souji noch eins drauf.

„Das war sie auch so! Was denkt ihr euch dabei diese ganzen Viecher vor meiner Tür abzulegen?"

Tama funkelte ihn immer noch wütend an, traute sich aber nichts zu sagen. Musste sie auch nicht, denn Souji schien nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet zu haben Toshi noch mehr zu ärgern.

„Aber, aber. Das sind keine einfachen Schnecken. Das sind der Kaiser und seine Gefolgsleute! Sie besuchen den Shogun in Edo. Wir haben seit dem Morgengrauen Schnecken gesucht um die Prozession so großartig wie möglich zu machen. Im Garten gab es nicht so viele, also haben wir noch von der Straße und den Feldern welche geholt. Die ohne Haus sind die Vorhut, danach kommen die Bannerträger und dann..."

Soujis Worte verwandelten sich in Toshis immer noch geplagten Kopf zu einem stetigen Rauschen. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass mit dem Kerl irgendwas nicht stimmte und insgeheim immer gehofft das ganze würde sich irgendwann von selbst geben. Das Gegenteil war eingetroffen. Je älter Souji wurde, desto mehr zweifelte Toshi daran das er jemals die geistige Reife eines halbwegs normalen Menschen erreichen würde.

„...aber Sie haben alles kaputt gemacht!" beendete Souji seinen Redeschwall schließlich anklagend.

Toshi spürte wie der Nebel in seinem Kopf dank der aufkeimenden Wut langsam verschwand.

„Abgesehen davon, warum verläuft das ganze direkt vor meinem Zimmer? Und außerdem, und das müsstest selbst du wissen, vereist der Kaiser niemals. Er lebt in seinem Palast in Kyoto und das schon seit Jahrhunderten, ohne diesen zu verlassen. Wenn schon dann müsste der Shogun den Kaiser besuchen und nicht umgekehrt!"

Souji rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Vielen Dank das ihr euer Wissen mit uns teilt, Hijikata-san. Aber Tama-chan wollte nun mal das der Kaiser uns besucht!"

„Hörst du dich eigentlich selbst reden? Die Begeisterung einer Dreijährigen für den Kaiser in allen Ehren, aber warum muss er als Schnecke direkt vor meinem Zimmer vorbeiziehen?"

„Tama-chan wollte nun mal so gerne den Kaiser und seine Gefolgsleute sehen" begann Souji von neuem und Toshi merkte wie ihn langsam die Geduld verliess.

„Aber da der echte Kaiser nicht nach Edo kommen wird – und ja, selbst ich weiß das - und für die nächste Zeit auch keine andere Prozession angekündigt ist, wollte ich für Tama zumindest das ganze nachstellen."

„Mit Schnecken? Ist dir eigentlich klar was für eine Beleidigung das ist?"

„Aber was hätten wir denn sonst nehmen sollen? Steine bewegen sich nicht, also musste es ja auf Tiere hinauslaufen. An was für Tiere außer Schnecken haben Sie denn gedacht?"

„Ich hab mir gar nichts gedacht, du -"

Toshi hatte das Gefühl er würde jeden Moment vor Wut platzen.

Souji, für den das offensichtlich sein musste, redete einfach weiter.

„Insekten wären weg geflogen und Enten oder Hasen hätten wir niemals so viele fangen können das es für eine Prozession reicht. Also mussten wir ein möglichst langsames Tier finden. Somit waren Schnecken die erste Wahl. Und da es heute Nacht geregnet hat, waren auch jede Menge von Ihnen verfügbar."

Vielleicht lag er ja doch irgendwo sturzbetrunken am Wegesrand oder - wenn er Glück hatte - noch in seinem Futon. Zumindest hoffte Toshi das, denn er hatte das große Bedürfnis entweder sofort aus diesem diffusen Alptraum aufzuwachen oder Souji einfach mal eine reinzuhauen. Beides erschien ihm verlockend.

Gerade als er überlegte das die letztere Option vielleicht doch die spaßigere und befriedigendere war, tauchte die Rettung in Gestalt seines besten Freundes auf.

„Ah, Toshi bist du endlich wach!" Katsu warf einen Blick in die Runde und begann dann zu lachen.

„Was machen denn die ganzen Schnecken hier?"

„Toshi hat den Kaiser getötet..." antwortete Tama, wie als wäre die Frage damit eindeutig beantwortet.

„Gestern Abend hat Yamanami-san uns doch erzählt, wie Shogun Iemitsu vor über 200 Jahren den Kaiser in Kyoto besucht hat und was für eine beeindruckende und große Prozession es gewesen war." begann Souji zu erklären.

„Und Tama-chan hat heute morgen gesagt, dass sie auch gerne mal eine Prozession sehen würde. Und das sie es toll fände, wenn der Kaiser einmal hierher nach Edo reisen würde und wir ihn sehen könnten. Aber da das niemals passieren wird und in der nächsten Zeit auch keine anderen Prozessionen angekündigt sind, wollte ich das ganze für Tama nachstellen."

Wieder einmal war Toshi von Soujis schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten mehr als beeindruckt. In der Sekunde als Katsu zu ihnen gestoßen war, hatte Souji sich ganz in den lieben kleinen Bruder verwandelt, den Katsu so gerne in ihm sah und von dem alle anderen wussten, dass er eigentlich nicht existierte. Seine Augen strahlten eine Unschuld aus, die selbst für Toshi überzeugend wirkte und seine Stimme war voller Enthusiasmus, wie also gebe es nichts wichtigeres als einem kleinen Mädchen einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, den sie sonst wahrscheinlich innerhalb ein paar Tagen einfach wieder vergessen hätte.

Katsu musste lachen angesichts Soujis Erklärung und Toshi wusste, er hatte schon verloren.

„Das war wirklich sehr nett von dir, Souji."

Wie Toshi erwartet hatte, war Katsu vollkommen auf Soujis leidenschaftliche Erklärung reingefallen. Das es dabei nur darum gegangen war, ihn zu ärgern und ihn einen schlechten Start in den Tag zu bescheren, würde Katsu niemals in den Sinn kommen. Toshi sparte sich die Mühe seine Ansicht der Geschichte darzustellen, da er wusste das sein bester Freund das ganze nicht so dramatisch sehen würde.

„Aber nachher müsst ihr die Schnecken wieder aussetzen und die Engawa putzen, ja?"

Damit war für Katsu die Sache beendet und er machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Dojo.

„Hai, hai!" antworteten Souji und Tama gleichzeitig beide strahlend vor Glück.

„Aber zuerst suchen wir noch einen neuen Kaiser!" erklärte Souji nachdem Katsu gegangen war.

Ehe Toshi etwas erwidern konnte, nahm Souji Tama an der Hand und rannte mit ihr los in Richtung der Felder. Bevor sie um die Ecke bogen blieb er kurz stehen und drehte sich mit siegessicherem Blick zu Toshi um und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„DU-" begann Toshi in Rage, aber Souji rannte sofort weiter und verschwand mit schallenden Lachen aus seinem Blickfeld.

„Bis nachher Hijikata-san! Passen Sie das nächste mal besser auf, wenn Sie vor die Tür treten!"

Ende

Die Geschichte war auf einmal in meinem Kopf, also musste ich sie auch aufschreiben - so absurd sie auch ist. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt trotzdem:-)


End file.
